


Hawk From a Handsaw

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 7 [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crazy Spike is crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawk From a Handsaw

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in February 2012
> 
> Theme: If I'd Known You Were Coming...  
> Prompt: Fruit Cake
> 
> Setting: During _Same Time, Same Place_ in BtVS season 7

Nutty as a fruitcake, fruity as a nutcake.

He's forgotten which way round it goes. Rats scritch-scratching inside his head.

Sometimes he thinks he's mad. Mad sire breeds madness, right? 

_She_ doesn't help. Makes him all north-north west with her false sympathy. And there's no tea with it, just more rat scratchings - louder, louder, until they drown out the world.

But when the wind's southerly, like now, when she's real - so real she's glowing - he understands he's not mad, just bad.

Dangerous.

He should check her slip. She may not have authorisation. But he'll bask for a little while first.


End file.
